Honestly Content
by KireiNoTsuki
Summary: Gwen was content with being single. She was. It was just her, Sana, and the stray, multicolored cat, Pocket, that liked to wake her up an hour early every Thursday for food... And dangerously positive thoughts of the small brunette working at the arcade.
1. Chocolate Donuts

**Its time guys...for my secret to come out...I ship Gwody. I actually ship these little shits. And i love it, and you're gonna love it too because you probably searched for it and im cocky :P okay not really but i hope you like it darlings!**

The morning was thick and heavy as droplets pummeled the old college campus and flooded the streets with damp maple leaves. The smell was sickeningly sweet, romantic even, and reminded Gwen of home. Rubbing her eyes she woke from her slumber and let out a yawn, arching her back and pressing into the warm sheets.

"Gweeeennny! I'm headed out!"

She groaned at the high pitch of her roommate. She turned her head a notch as she watched Sana Moreno fix her black lipstick with the swipe of a long black nail. The eccentric woman was at the school, The Fredrick-Elba School of Hope, which specializes in inspiring and developing students desiring in artistic careers for a better future, in search of a degree in Theatre, and had recently been cast in the schools adaption of Phantom of the Opera. It helped a bit that there was a cute stagehand that could never keep his balance, or at least, that's the only reason she would get up early.

"I won't be back for a while, but I left some eggs and bacon in the kitchen!" She smiled before picking up her pastel pink coffin bag and walking out the door.

Gwen groaned. She would definitely be eating out for breakfast. Sana was an excellent cook, but she excellent make eggs to save her life. She glanced at the clock and sighed as the red digits read back 2:15 PM. Okay, maybe it wasn't as early as she thought. She upped and grabbed her things before heading to the shower, snagging up the bacon, and casually dumping the rest.

Stepping into the air outside was like diving into a jar of melted marshmallow. It was heavy and thick, and she cursed under her breath as she walked down campus. She hadn't changed much since finishing with high school and Total Drama, still dark, pasty, and as rebellious as ever, or she'd at least like to think so. She shivered slightly at the thought of the show. She knew she'd always remember it, but that didn't mean she had to like it. She did her best to avoid keeping strings attached, though she kept in contact with some, like Bridgette and LeShawna, but other than that, all she wanted to do was forget it all. All her mistakes, all her embarrassment. It was easier to leave it in the dark. She was comfortable with that.

She jumped at the sound of rumbling thunder and her eyes widened as the drizzle became a pour. Rolling her eyes, she looked around in search of a safe haven. She was a while away from her favorite cafe on campus, an old artsy tea stop ran by some of the animation students on campus. She groaned as her outfit began to dampen from the rain. She quickly made her way into an vintage building vintage under the name The B. Winkle.

As she made her way in, she let out a small gasp as she took in the place. It was like jumping into the 80s - the warmly lit building was quiet and calm, with small flashing lights and old arcade games ranging from Mrs. Pac-man, Galaga, Mortal Combat, and Centipede. Others were more physically involved, such as an old pinball machine, skee ball, basketball hoops, and racing games. The tan interior was complemented by the designs printed across the buildings walls, obnoxiously beautiful in its own cliche way.

She noticed a large man hunched by a game and wondered over, "Uh, hey."

The young man looked over his shoulder and smiled. He had clear blue eyes and deep caramel skin, a neat dark brown beard at his chin. He wore a red hat and an orange vest and white t-shirt with deep greyish blue cargo pants. He had been working on a repair and felt the need to return to his duties after Gwen gave him a small blue smile.

"So, uh, how long has this arcade been here? Is it new?" She ran a hand through her hair, black and teal locks now tangled and slick with the dew of the weather. The man shakes his head and continues her work.

"You know, an answer would be sufficient." She frowned, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms. The man sighed deeply and walked over to the desk near the door. How had she missed it? Behind it was a door leading to a break room that seemed to double as a storage for the trinkets and prizes shown on the wall. He hit the bell on the counter twice and waited, arms crossed.

A young man made his way out of the backroom, seemingly startled by the noise, "Hey B, man, what's up?"

B pointed a thumb in Gwen's direction before turning to head back to his work. Gwen rose an eyebrow at the motion, but honestly, she was just glad that someone else here was capable of talking. Gwen turned to the young man in front of her, and blushed under his intense gaze. He studied her, oceanic eyes wide and alert, but welcoming. A small rug at the corner of his lips led to a boyish smile, and she felt a hint of whimsy at his expression. Was he checking her out? She certainly hoped so, though she be damned if he knew it. She must look like a soak stray, in her red tank and black skinnies, muddied combat boots stuck with bits of gravel and leaflets. Her black military styled jacket too thin to keep her dry. She frowned and took the time to sum him up; hell, maybe he looked worse. He was shorter than her by at least three inches or so, which was a feat at her 5'6". He was thin, but fit enough to be considered averagely appealing. He wore an unbuttoned blue button up, the sleeves rolled up as he dried his hands. Under was a white tee that stood out against the rich tan jeans that bunched at the ankles where they met his black Vans. On his head was a light grey beanie that teased her with the chocolate brown flow of his bangs. He cocked his head, raising an eyebrow. Her frowned deepened, 'Dammit.'

She jumped and her eyes widened as she realized he was talking to her.

"Wait, what?"

"I, uh, asked what you needed." He chuckled, putting down the rag, "Sorry, I owe B for covering part of my shift so I was making some tea. I forgot to set my alarm, the rain does that to you, especially with the whole college thing. So much studying, so little time." He gave a nervous chuckle.

She smiled slightly, "Yeah, I did the same this morning."

He seemed to be amused by that, brightening a bit in the midst of the awkwardness. She tensed again, that damn smile making her skin tingle.

"Want a cup? You look cold. We've got donuts." He pointed to the break room behind him.

"Donuts and tea with a stranger in the back room of a nonexistent totally existent arcade that looks like a ghost town? Pass." She gave an amused look and he let out a breathy laugh.

"Yeah, I guess that is a weird invitation. The last thing I wanna do it invade your bubble. As for the ghost town, the ol' Winkle gets pretty packed, but with the storm approaching most of the students have either stayed in their dorms or got an early start to the day. Trust me, this place is party city." He leaned on the counted and crossed his arms, a pleased look across his features.

"Oh, I'm sure. I bet you guys get all the ladies running up a high score on the Wack-a-beaver." She smirked casually. She wasn't being flirtatious, honestly. She mentally cursed, 'You idiot, gloom and doom. Think doom and gloom.'

"Well, of course, where else would I pick up chicks, the ticket machine?" He feigned offense.

Gwen laughed, "People actually do that?"

"Every single time. I'll be right back, 'kay." He gave her one last glance before disappearing into the breakroom. She sighed, turning her back to lean against the counter. The last thing she wanted to do was develop an interest in anyone. It was only her second year and so far, she was good with being on her own. She knew what she wanted and she didn't have to compensate for anyone else either. She wasn't good with that kind of thing either. She was content. Contentment was great. She was fine. It was easier.

"Here." She turned to see him slide over a thick hooded jacket, a foam lidded cup, and a prize bag with a glazed and chocolate donut. He smiled sheepishly, "I figured since you don't really know me, this would be better. You can just return it when it's convenient. And well, I left the tea as is and, um, I didn't know what kind you liked so I threw in the basics. I prefer chocolate myself, sweet tooth and all." He gave a shy chuckle, his shoulders rising as he prepared himself for her offense.

It was familiar, that look he gave her. Endearing almost, but cautious. She shook it off and gave him a genuine smile, "Thanks."

She slipped on the jacket as he watched her, shocked and mystified. Pulling it over her head and taking her newfound breakfast she left with the promise to visit again to make fun of his Wack-a-Beaver pickup lines. He gave her a sure smile as she exited, not noticing the silent chuckle B offered and the confused but ecstatic face of his coworker.

It was pouring by the time she got back to her dorm, kicking off her boots near the doorway. Setting down breakfast, she went to heat up her tea. She passed by Sana, who was ordering takeout.

"Hey, practice got cancelled. I'm trying to order dinner before everyone starts closing down. What do you feel like?"

Gwen shrugged, stuffing her hands in the warm coat. Her fingers played against a hard surface, and she realized it was a name tag once she pricked her finger on the pin. With a small yelp, she pulled back and sucked on it, attempting to ease the sting. Curious she cautiously pulled it out and turned it over.

"Gwen?" Sana paused in the door way, onyx eyes gleaming with confusion.

Gwen bit her lip, glaring at the fine print. Oh, was he in for it.

"That son of a bitch."

Sana raised an eyebrow, "I don't see that on the menu..."

Gwen was content with being single. She was. It was her, Sana, and the stray multicolored cat, Pocket, that liked to wake her up an hour early every Thursday for food.

And dangerously positive thoughts of Cody Anderson and his chocolate donuts.


	2. Cookie Straws

**What's up guys! Sorry it took so long! Hope y'all like it!**

Cody paced back and forth as his cousin watched him nervously. Her chocolate eyes only taking a minute to pour his Chunky Chip Java into a cup. Pouring on an excessive amount of whipped cream and chocolate syrup, the vibrant redhead called out to him, raising an eyebrow as he jumped.

"Oh, heh heh, sorry Zo..." Smiling he looked down at his drink before frowning, "What am I suppose to do though? I mean, she didn't even recognize me! It was like, like she completely forgot who I was!"

Zoey smiled slightly, "Well it has been four years, and we were still high schoolers then. We didn't know what we were getting into and we certainly weren't as smart about things as we are...and you hit puberty kinda late."

"Zoey!" Cody gaped.

"Sorry, but its true! Look at you! I was taller than you! Now you look like a dude!" Her eyes widened in horror, "Not that I thought you were a girl or anything, I just, well there was that one time when we were four, but-" she looked up to see Cody's annoyed glare.

"Sorry?"

"What's going on?" Zoey's boyfriend of two years came out from the back, "Giving the Codemeister a hard time without me?"

Cody smiled at the welcomed praise. It was well known around campus that he was quite the hacker. He had spent all spring break one time trying to hack a game, and had made his name with the gossipers of the gaming and animation community once he had succeeded two days earlier than he originally planned. Zoey's boyfriend had been the one to bet him free drinks for the next year if he could do it. He owned the cafe on campus, The Java Mama, and was honest in upholding his part of the bargain.

He could honestly say he liked him, which was more than he could say for Zoey's ex-boyfriend. The relationship had left Zoey apathetic, drained, and reckless, which he hadn't seen since they had first met. Growing up, both he and Zoey dealt with neglectful parents, both sets having a habit of taking vacations on a weekly basis without their children. Cody's parents did their best when they were present, but after he turned fifteen, they stopped trying to raise him. They provided, he grew up, but no longer were they together. Zoey's had decided that ten was adulthood. In a way, they kind of raised each other.

He had worried when Zoey had jumped into her new relationship after Total Drama, scared even. Her boyfriend had been difficult to get close to. You never knew what you were going to get, and it was taking its toll on his cousin. Even when she tried her best, it wasn't enough, and when it went south, she began to endanger herself. She was in a dark place, and no matter how hard he pulled, her lover pulled harder. He was a sweet guy when he as himself, honest, but he refused help and direction, and Cody had begged Zoey to leave; a hospital visit later, she did. He wouldn't stay, so she left. And the road was long. And when this man came into the picture, they were both extremely thankful.

He had quickly gained a friend, and was overjoyed when a small flicker of light came into Zoey's eyes when he would come by. The way she began to dress is more mature clothing, the way she would try out different hairstyles when he stayed for a movie, and how she almost killed both of them with her attempt at making cookies for the first time. The altercation had soiled her pride, but when their friend came by with groceries and a couple of old cookbooks, the two quickly began to grow on one another until he had asked his cousin to see his band play at his father's coffee shop.

He smiled as his present-day roommate as he kissed Zoey's forehead before saying his goodbyes and see you laters as he headed back to their dorm to his class.

The two stared off before Zoey spoke up, "You should ask him for advice."

"Over my dead body." Cody glared.

"Oh come on, Cody! If anyone knows how to deal with this, it'd be him!" Zoey attempted to reason.

"Yeah, I know, but, what if-" He began, earning an eye roll from the tiny woman.

"If what? Gwen falls head over heels for him? He leaves me for Gwen?" She glared harshly at him, causing him to gulp.

"Well...you did eat all of the cookie straws..." he chuckled nervously, barely managing to dodge a dirty rag.

"All I'm saying is that things have changed! Look at both of us. You remember what everyone use to say about us. I was called naive, a hypocrite and boring. You were, well you were a prick.

"Love you too, cuz..."

"You know what I'm saying. We've grown up, we've learned from our mistakes, as did he, and a lot of us that were on the show. Maybe Gwen has changed too." They shared a smile before Zoey took a bite out of a cookie straw. Cody stared, eyes half lidded.

"...what..."

Cody left the shop a while later, headed towards his dorm. He had been thinking about Zoey's advice, and definitely had decided to trust his friends on the matter. He bit his lip. He was nervous however. He thought it had faded over time, the ridiculous little crush. He wasn't in love with her of course, he had justified that he hardly knew her well enough to, but he was certainly curious and he couldn't fight the nagging feeling in his stomach when she had appeared at the front desk of the arcade.

She was as charming as ever. Rain had never looked so enchanting as it dripped from her body; a fallen angel. She had changed. Definitely still taller than him, though not by as much. Maybe he was taller, he wasn't sure. And he certainly hadn't planned to find out.

She came around the corner in a flash and he would've ran into her if he hadn't stepped back in shock. She stood clad in a short sleeved zipped up black mini dress with zippable pockets on the chest and hips, along with a studded belt and suspenders. On her wrist was a black sweatband and a black choker with her black calf high combat boots and black transparent thigh socks.

He gulped. She glared, and before he knew what was happening, she slapped him right across the face.

Startled he fell to the ground, eyes wide as he held his bruised cheek. He was lucky that the majority of students were already in class, otherwise he'd definitely end up on someone's blog. And blogs meant drama. And drama meant the media, and dammit, he hated the media.

"You sick bastard! What kind of act are you trying to pull?! Tricking me?! Really?!" she yelled, standing over him, fist balled, "What is wrong with you? How could you just blatantly lie to me? Please tell me this isn't another ploy to get me to go out with you!"

Cody closed his mouth, and she caught herself flinching underneath his heated glare, "Gwen...WHAT THE LITERAL FUCK?!"

She flinched before glaring, "What?"

"You heard me! What the actual fuck is your damage? Yelling at me is one thing, but hitting me? Have you lost your mind? God!" he flinched, holding his cheek.

She looked at her feet, embarrassed, "Well...it serves you right."

"Serves me right for what? We had a conversation at my job! I was trying to help out a friend, hell, not that we were close enough to begin with. You didn't even recognize me!" He glared, caressing his bruised cheek. It was beginning to swell.

"Cody, I know you! You don't help me out unless you think it'll get you brownie points." she crossed her arm, rolling her eyes.

He stood up, "You don't know anything about me. You don't know my favorite color, you don't know how I've lived, you didn't even know I was here! All you know is four years ago, there was a naive teenager who thought if he pursued this really cool chick and win a million bucks, he'd be set for life. Zoey was right, people do change. Just not you."

He walked passed her, and despite the pure look of guilt on her porcelain features, and the fluttering in his stomach at the brief scent of roasted marshmallows and sweet sandalwood plagued his senses, he didn't look back.

"Cody, wait..."

"I use to wait for you. I always waited. But not anymore."

 **Don't you just love angst? Sorry not sorry :P**


End file.
